eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Kabraka
Kabraka was born on the planet Kashyyyk, like most of his fellow Wookiees. He was born to a moderate sized clan, and for the first thirty years of his life, had the life of a typical young Wookiee. His father and elders taught him how to shoot a bowcaster, and how to hunt, how to handle ryyk blades, as well as all of the ritual and tradition that goes along with being a Wookiee. Kabe was born during the relative peace of the time before the Clone Wars. When they began he was still fairly young for a Wookiee, being only 30 years old, but was nearly the size of a fully grown adult with plenty of strength to go around. The youngling Wookiee had felt an impending sense of trouble brewing before the Clone Wars were in full swing, and was proved right as he watched the holovids coming in over the news channels detailing the course of the Clone Wars. When the Wookiees finally came under siege by the CIS, he had felt that same unsettling sensation, as though something were out of place. When the call went out to the Republic for help, and it came in the form of Jedi and Clone Troopers, he was relieved, and took up the battle along side his fellow clan members. Between his bowcaster, and Ryyk Blades, as well as those of his clan mates, much damage was done. In the end, it was to no avail though, as the Clone Troopers turned on them and enslaved his race, in the process mowing down friends and family in a hail of blaster fire. Deadly harm was never brought to him, despite the troopers shooting at him as well. Instead, he was incapacitated, resulting in him becoming a slave. As the Republic transformed into the Galactic Empire, he found himself working hard labor, or doing technical repairs under careful supervision. Unlike some of his Wookiee companions, he did not let his spirit be broken, and he maintained a tight control of his great Wookiee rage, until he was finally sprung free some twenty years later by a team of Rebel commandos. He would have killed the commandos, as they were dressed as Imperial Stormtroopers, but they revealed who they were before he lost control. Instead, he left, stealing a Lamda Class Shuttle and leaving to cruise the space lanes. Kashyyyk was too dangerous to return to. Instead, he went to Hutt space where he knew he would be safe, and began smuggling. As a smuggler, he earned a reputation at being able to avoid danger, and getting his deliveries done well. He was known as a good pilot, and a fierce fighter both on the ground and in space. Even then, those were some dark and lonely times for the Wookiee. Eventually, he tired of smuggling, and then decided to help the Rebellion, working as a scout, pilot, and commando himself. His training from his younger years, and his time as a slave, and smuggling all helped him. He drew from his hunting and fighting experience. His time as a slave taught him technical skills, and of course having to repair his own vessel. And smuggling taught him how to fly with ease and much skill. The Rebellion found him to be a valuable asset, but he refused to be a standard soldier, instead working on the side by the job. As the New Republic formed out of the Rebellion, Kabe turned away from doing so much contract work, and became both a contact, and a formal scout for them, jumping from planet to planet, using it as a cover to smuggle once again, doing what he could to compound on his income. Over time, it was discovered that he had sensitivity to the Force, and began to train at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum. Training in the Force, helped him develop his danger sense further, as well as learn many basic Jedi skills, including basic saber techniques. Eventually, when the Yuuzhan Vong struck Yavin IV, Kabe had a little bit of warning... that feeling of danger through the Force. He knew he didn't have enough time to warn people though. In his haste, he snatched as much information from the Jedi's database as he could, including the information that was brought to the Praxeum by Corran Horn. He took no pleasure in what he did next, which was taking off in his skipray blastboat and heading for Kashyyyk. Once there, he hid out, joining one of the many communities that had reformed on the jungle world. He stayed put, letting himself once again blend into Wookiee society, and chose to forget his dishonor. Eventually he met Mallaryyhn, who he would eventually ask to marry, and would accept. They've been together since, and have had four Wookiee boys, all of which are now grown to adolescence, and all but one travel with them now. Eventually, Ralrova, one of Kabe's sons was captured by slavers, leading Kabe on a quest to get him back, pitting him back into the smuggling business, as well as bounty hunting to try to buy his son's freedom. With his son being moved from place to place, Kabe was kept in the dark, and was not aware of his son escaping on his own. When he finally earned the money to free his child, he was told that Ralrova had been killed. Kabe sank into depression, and moved to Nar Shadda, never feeling that he could return home again to face his family at his failure. Ralrova returned home, and Kabe began to smuggle and bounty hunt in earnest, having nothing better to do with his life until he met Jedi Master Murra Tekal. During a routine hunt on Corellia, he had ran across her presence, and followed her some on the streets, finding a strange attraction to the human woman, and after some concentration, found that she was powerful in the Force. He'd wanted to complete his own training in the Force, especially since he had turned away from it for so long to hide his identity. Again, he ran into her on Naboo, and that time announced himself, by getting her attention by making eye contact, and then nodding... a silent message that he knew what she was, and wished to meet with her. Shortly after, he left. Shortly after returning to Nar Shaadda, to check the bounty hunting boards, Master Tekal found him. They had a talk aboard his Skipray Blastboat, which had been electronically shielded so no eavesdropping was possible. She agreed to help him back on the path of the Force, and wanted him to decipher the information that he had taken from the Jedi database that was encoded. He began training with a lightsaber again, and a the same time began finishing his business on Nar Shadda, and of course doing as requested, decrypting the information for her. Soon, Kabe was traveling with Murra, assisting her with the task of finding a new home for the Jedi Order, since Naboo was at that point in the hands of Ashton Moonrider, a Dark Jedi Master who also went by the alias Phobos. Murra, fearing for the few uncorrupted Jedi students, she took them with her off-world and thus began the search for a new home. Kabe and Murra became separated, as in his hunt for a new home he jumped over to Corellia as a stop-off. It was a mistake that cost him a year and a half. Instead of finding it a safe zone he could rearm and refuel, he landed smack in the middle of a battle between the Hutts and the Merchant Defense Fleet. The Hutts saw that his small gunship was a threat to their bigger ships and sent a considerable force of aggression against him. To escape with his life, Kabe made a nearly blind hyperspace jump. Making a blind jump is risky at best and outright suicidal at worst. The daring move saved his life, but left adrift in the cold of space for a year and a half, when he left hyperspace. Luckily, enough of his ship survived that with his small skills in the Force, and his skill with technology, not to mention having his astromech droid Fade to help him, they managed to put it somewhat back to rights, so it was more of a make-shift life-boat. During his stint in deep space, Kabe spent a good amount of time meditating, and growing in the Force, since he had training materials to work with there. He also practiced using his lightsaber as best he could in such close quarters, until he could weave a veritable shield of light around him, using minimal space, and at the same time use it to strike back as well, only furthering his skills. Already talented with bladed weapons, he was well suited to handling a lightsaber to begin with. A year and a half of practicing in such a manner could only make him an expert or beyond. By that time the Jedi Protectorate had formed out of the remains of the Merchant Defense Fleet, lead by Ashton Moonrider. The true Jedi had all but disappeared. The Protectorate was left only with their Jedi Enforcers, which were really Dark Jedi. Kabe's ship was landed on Naboo, only to discover a day or so later that Murra was also nearby after waking up from a troubling dream. He sensed she was in trouble, so he loaded his bowcaster, grabbed his lightsaber and some grenades and picked out his favorite swoop bike to go lend a hand. After he landed, and entered at the top floor through Theed Palace's windows, he met something that would give him nightmares for years: Mekhetu. Mekhetu is a techno-goddess. With her Smartcules, which are basically super-nanites she overpowered the Jedi Wookiee despite his best efforts, and applications of sheer power. She used her Cules to take the Wookiee apart molecule by molecule and put him back together on the landing zone, leaving him intact but with an experience that would haunt him for a long time to come. Murra and Kabe escaped with the help of two other Force Sensitives, one of which was executed by Phobos at a later date. The other, who called himself Dark Knight as an alias was seen to be traveling with the pair as they left, traveling to Endor, then split up. In the aftermath of trying to free Murra, both Kabe and her were labeled as Force Terrorists by the government, showing doctored footage of them attacking Moonrider and palace staff and security. Kabe returned to deep space with his Skipray fully repaired at Theed's spaceport, while Murra left for Bastion, which was the capital of the Alliance of Free Systems. The alliance was run by a council and Ith'li Shaon, a long time friend and rival of Murra, as well as a Dark Lord of the Sith. Ith'li took Murra in, and gave her his protection, as well as her family. Kabraka was not entirely sure he wasn't still infected with Mekhetu's Cules, decided to stay in deep space for a time, not wanting to infect anyone or anything else. Then Kabe received a visit from an old Jedi Master, who he had trained under before, and was one of the most famous names of recent times: Luke Skywalker. In the chat that he and Skywalker had, it was revealed that there were other Force Sensitives out there being gathered on Dathomir to train in the ways of the Force. He was appearing to all that he could, either awake or in their dreams to show them this place, to help rise against the growing darkness in the galaxy and take the stand they should. Kabe contacted Murra shortly after, under carefully secured communications codes, and asked if he could go and learn, and lend a hand where he could. She acquiesced and told him that she would likely be joining him there soon. Upon landing on Dathomir, he found an array of ships, and people there. As he left his ship he spotted a figure that he hadn't seen in five years. His adopted daughter/sister Ma'thira'ouusa. She was a Chiss female of only about seventeen or eighteen years old. Her father had been a pirate, and she had been part of his crew. He had been one of the bounties that Kabe had been hunting, but Merchant Defense Fleet pirate hunters had gotten to the man first. Kabe had found her in a concealed compartment in her father's ship, grieving for her father. He had helped her back on her feet, and helped repair the ship. In the time it took with such limited tools, he came to know her some, and went to Csilla, her home world, to properly bury her father. Eventually they parted ways, though as honor-family. Seeing her there at the training grounds only sparked his joy at finding family again. Being a Jedi Knight, he was capable to teaching a young one in the ways of the Force, and he knew that Thira was interested in learning, if she was there. She practically demanded for him to teach her, so he took her on as his Padawan, though he didn't consult with his superiors at the time. It ruffled feathers but they calmed down a little later on, after Kabe explained that he doubted that she would even let them get near her, or listen, unless he taught her first, and slowly allowed her to be integrated into the group. Seeing his wisdom and that he was right, they let it go. Meanwhile, the Phobos had been making moves behind the scenes. It was discovered that Murra Tekal had fled to Alliance space, and was being sheltered by Ith'li Shaon. Tension between the Protectorate and the Alliance had been growing for some time, and with this discovery that only fueled the tension, as the Alliance was harboring 'Force Terrorists' that had attacked Ashton Moonrider. Then in a large press conference Ashton revealed that Ith'li Shaon was a Sith Lord, to which Ith'li admitted in response. This galvanized the Protectorate, and the two prepared for war. Phobos in secret prepared some of his own ships to be operated on less than a skeleton crew, and then had their transponders and ID's changed to mimic Alliance ships and sent them to burn Anzat to the ground. A group of old Merchant Defense Fleet commanders had gotten wind of it, and formed a group of smugglers and old MDF fighters together, and fought to defend Anzat. This group called themselves the Resistance, and though the battle cost them, word of them spread like wildfire. Without them being affiliated with either government, people wouldn't feel like they were siding with either a Sith Lord, or Ashton, and could instead do as they believed. After the 'Massacre at Anzat' the people of the Protectorate had no choice but war. The Resistance began to grow rapidly. Protectorate intelligence found out that there was a large concentration of Resistance troops on Obroa-Skaii which was along the disputed border of Protectorate space. They sent a large fleet there to purge the Resistance, and 'sanitize' the planet of 'hostile elements'. The Resistance sent out a distress call, but there were no forces nearby to answer, since the Alliance ignored the call. Only the Jedi responded. Five Jedi were sent. Jedi Master Devynth Anon, Jedi Knight Caedmon Cato, Jedi Knight Kabraka, Jedi Knight Adia Lei Estrina, and Jedi Knight Tiro-Narus Altor. The Jedi spent three days of hard fighting on that planet, stealing transports, and sending off Resistance troopers until they could get to a central location, and regroup. During the fighting, Kabe lost control of his battle rage at seeing Protectorate ships firing on innocent people from orbit. It took quite some time for his anger to burn out, not before killing a hoard of Protectorate soldiers and Enforcers. With such a killing fury in him, he attracted the attention of the Protectorate and comitted many troops to bringing him down, serving as a large distraction, while his four companions did the work of extracting the soldiers. Neither Kabe nor his fellow Jedi had it easy at all however. After they were extracted, they moved to Bastion as well, where Kabe came into a new tranquility after recovering the battle, seeking to tame his anger. Then from there the Jedi Knight went on to Ord Mandell to rescue Leiyn Dar with the assistance of Merek Stele, Jedi Master Murra Tekal, Thira, Annabell Tremour, Leato Kan, and Sheridan Karrde. Murra and Kabe were successful at retrieving the young Dar woman, who had been a captive for months, and in the hands of pirates. The cost was higher than even they anticipated. Leato Kan betrayed them, as they had expected, playing into the trap, confident in their ability to escape it. Murra and Kabe both almost paid for it with their lives. Only with his new-found tranquility and the strength brought on by the trials and troubles of the last few months, had his strength grown. As the exotic Force technique that Leato used to ensure Murra's death flooded through her, Kabe took it into himself, and then transferred it to a speeder bike. The effort crippled Murra, and Kabe both. It robbed him of his sense of smell, which is like going blind to a Wookiee, and made his body frail, feeble and old, as well as causing him great pain. He died several times within a day or so of the event. Consequently, the stress of dealing with such a technique, and hovering on death's door for so long has resulted in his fur turning permanently white. Out of mortal danger, but still weak Kabe was sent on a mission by the Jedi Order, now being ran by Caedmon Cato to Chiss space to have a word with them, and see if they could enlist the aid of the Chiss to assist the Jedi. After a month of deliberation and debate, the Chiss agreed to help, and sent Kabe on his way with a list of what help they could lend in a few months time, needing to both build ships and reorganize their military so they could indeed lend more than just a couple of ships for the war effort. Kabe returned back to known space, and took Leiyn with him to her home planet of Ossus, to help his own injuries heal and recuperate, as well as let her heal, and allow him to teach her, and bring her back into the Force. It was a growing time and learning time, as Kabe watched over her, and taught her some of what he knew, both about the Force and life in general. Leiyn's home had much Jedi training equipment, and training grounds and Kabe made use of it, and soon enough he was in better shape than he had been before Ossus. Once they were both moderately healed, he headed back out, to find that the Jedi Order had been captured shortly after leaving Bastion. They had been taken to Telos, where they were held by Halran, Ith'li Shaon's son. The Jedi escaped and then headed to Vagabond's Haven, a large city-ship which served as a mobile space station, casino, entertainment and resort station, as well as a trade center. There, they obtained transport to go to Ord Mandell to get their ships back. From there, they set up base on Elom. ---- Current Game Summary Elom was a frigid world, though it had been mined quite a bit before the Jedi made it into their temporary home. The Jedi, finding the abandoned mines, moved right in and made themselves at home, turning it into an excellent training ground. Kabe joined them there, allowing Leiyn a chance to rest, while he headed off to join Jedi Knight Dracmus Esseles and Jedi Knight Adia Estrina with the Resistance. They were all given officer's commissions, and were placed where General Blackmoon though they would be best suited. Dracmus she placed in charge of the 5th Battle Group, giving him 10 ships to work with, and Adia she placed in charge of a smaller group, to work as support for Dracmus. Kabe she made a Major and placed him in charge of training their infantry in extreme hand to hand combat, as well as weapons training, both melee and ranged. After the six months he promised to give her, he headed back to Elom to make sure he was there when Leiyn's children were born. The twins were born on the Victory-class Star Destroyer Dawning Hope, in its med-bay. Kabe stayed on the ship to help make sure they were taken care of. He then began to act as a consultant for Dracmus, helping advise him of strategy, while also helping the Chiss. Once the Battle of Toprawa was brewing, he journeyed there, and met up with the Preybird-class cruiser Glacius. He fought with stunning grace and skill as a fighter pilot in that battle, despite being outnumbered thousands to one. Thira was at his side at the battle, and sustained injuries from a collision but showed no less skill. After the battle of Toprawa, Kabe was named a Jedi Master by Jedi Master Caedmon Cato. He returned to Elom to watch over the younger Jedi and make sure that Leiyn had no complications with the remainder of her pregnancy. Shortly after his return to Elom, Master Cato showed up with an Imperial Star Destroyer, named Dawning Hope. Leiyn was moved to the Hope, and immediately her twins were born. As the Hope departed from Elom, it was ambushed in route to Ossus by Protectorate forces. The ship was boarded by many Enforcers and troopers, as well as the new Behemoth battle droids. As furious as the battle onboard was, the battle in local space was just as intense, with skilled Defender pilots and Jedi working with members of Marcus Thorne’s own pilots, trying to buy the Jedi time to get away. Sure enough, many Jedi escaped on their personal craft and ships shuttles, but as many that escaped, more were killed. Kabe, Leiyn, and his family escaped on the Legacy’s Beginning, along with a good number of Jedi students. The Legacy’s Beginning had been purchased on Bastion months before hand, and it seemed that it might hold up to its name. Never before had Kabe attempted to do more than give bits of instruction here and there, but with so many students aboard, and in need of focus, he began teaching in what time he had available, as well as making sure the ship was safe on its way to a rendezvous in the Brigia system. While in the middle of this, Kabe discovered a young Cathar Jedi student by the name of Lepri. Lepri had harvested a great number of lightsaber grade crystals from Elom, which had been thought to be completely mined out. Instead, such a valuable asset was discovered through the virtue of the Force. Soon after, seeing the need within the young, directionless Cathar, he decided to take her on as an apprentice. ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database